


SCP-2956

by lolabirdlolie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Amnesia, Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Other, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ram/Bee hybird Tubbo, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), oneshot???, philza is a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolabirdlolie/pseuds/lolabirdlolie
Summary: fuckFuckFUCKFUCKNo NO NO NO NO..."Hello SCP-2956""I need to ask you a few questions, alright?"
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 289





	SCP-2956

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxAwesomeMel62xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAwesomeMel62xX/gifts).



> taking a break from my chatfic lol

Item #: SCP-2956

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: [While rather neutral when it comes to humans, It does not do well when it comes to other Scp's and Animals. This may be the cause of the affects that happens when a guard enters it's cell. While in cell of 2956 all guards are required to wear special armor and only be in there for no longer then a few minutes.]

Description: [Captured by █████ in southern florida. Immediately shipped out to ████ once arrival. It's skin seem to be half black half white. Horns protruding from its head and a crown that always sits on its head. Removal of the crown causes "Melt downs" and violent behavior from the subject. While the crown seems to be the cause of the affects. If a human is in within 5 feet of the SCP they get extreme headaches. Along with the rotting of skin. It is currently capable of sentences, and a basic understanding of human language and ethics. While in the presence of other SCP's it gets extremely hostile and attempts to attack the SCP. Only SCP it seems to accept is SCP-no7. Along with Scp-534.]

Addendum: [To be shipped out to site-143 within this week. Cell in construction. Level red threat]

~~

█

**Date:** April █, 20█

**Interviewee:** SCP-2956

**Interviewer:** Dr. ███

[Testing of human speech, human morals, free thought, ect]

<Begin Log, [11:34 PM]>**

**███:** [Please identify yourself.]

**SCP-2956:** [...]

**███:** [Again, Please identify yourself]

I

**SCP-2956:** [R-...ranboo.. What's going on?]

**███:** [Thats what we want to know. Please tell us the last thing you remember]

**SCP-2956:** [R-ranboo was.. walking.. in.. the concrete place.. Concrete road? Lots of big buildings... Scary.. loud noises..]

**███:** [Mhm]

**SCP-2956:** [A-and.. Ranboo f..fell in big hole. A-and then..... my mind gets fuzzy like tv... I-i got up in forest? Did I fall in forest... R-ranboo was scared... A-and had big claws. I-i.. Ranboo started to w-walk and saw long road. B-but then big loud noises started a-and was scary.... And then I woke up here..?]

**███:** [Is that all?]

**SCP-2956:** [No... NO.. THAT- [unintelligible]

**<End Log, [12:04]>**

**Closing Statement:** [Scp-2956 had to be restrained, and immediately sedated and put back in its cell]

  
~~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by uncontainable on wattpad
> 
> Maybe i'll make more if people like this


End file.
